ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix/Alien Universe
The '''Prototype Omnitrix' is a level 20 piece of technology that allows any species in the universe to become one of 1,000,903+ aliens, as well as scan even more aliens that are not available in the Omnitrix through the automatic Scan Mode. It is currently in use by Ben Tennyson, and was created by the Galvan Azmuth, the Chimera Sui Generis Myaxx, and the Galvan Albedo. When the Omnitrix crash-landed on Earth, it was meant to latch onto Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather, as he was a well-known Plumber, as revealed by Xylene. It managed to grab onto Ben because his DNA was close enough to Max's. Azmuth, the creator, had his doubts about whether Ben would be worthy of keeping the Omnitrix, but Ben has proved his expertise in the use of the Omnitrix in the fact that he'd used it in ways the creator had never noticed possible (Ben's heroism). In Back in Action: Alien Universe, Ben wears the Assault Omnitrix in place of the Ultimatrix, as confirmed in Limited. Features |-|Transformation Mode= *In this mode, the user is able to transform freely. If the Omnitrix is locked, others are unable to revert the user to their normal form as well as lock it back into Recharge Mode. If the Omnitrix is unlocked, others can transform the user as aforementioned. *One becomes any alien for 10 minutes, unless in a dire situation, unless the Recharge Mode is absolutely necessary. |-|Mutation/Fusion Mode= *If pieces of the Omnitrix's hourglass are removed, the Omnitrix will not have a proper focus on the user's alien, nor will it be able to definitely choose one alien. This will cause the user to enter an altered Transformation Mode where they become a mixture of two or more alien forms. *With each recalibration of the Omnitrix, it becomes more and more difficult to remove the piece of the hourglass that causes the Fusion Mode. This mode was not purposely added to the Omnitrix, but as exploits can be found, it's easy for the Omnitrix to have unwanted features. |-|Recalibration Mode= *The green or red of the Omnitrix's hourglass becomes blue, and the Omnitrix resets the playlists in the Omnitrix, turning each one into a set of a max of only 10 DNA samples. The Omnitrix then assigns the user's primary playlist to the playlist 1. |-|Scan Mode= *This mode allows the Omnitrix to scan new pieces of DNA. It normally activates automatically when in close enough proximity of an unscanned species, but fails to work if in Recharge Mode. |-|Recharge Mode= *When the Omnitrix has run out of power in reserves, which occurs when the user hasn't activated Master Control, the Omnitrix cycles into Recharge Mode, where the green portion of the hourglass symbol on the watch turns red, as well as the lines and circles also featured on Galvanic Mechamorphs. *Cycling into Recharge Mode prevents the user from going mad from power. This mode normally activates automatically after 10 minutes of use, unless the user is constantly transforming in a dire situation, which the Omnitrix is normally aware of. *Recharge Mode will attempt to reorganize duplicated Splixsons, and if it fails, Recharge Mode will glitch and charge at the same time as the Splixsons are being used, allowing for the Omnitrix to be finished charging after transforming back to the original user's species. *Master Control / Safeguards **Master Control allows for the user to have complete use of the Omnitrix, but also shuts down all safeguards, allowing the theft of the Omnitrix to be made much easier as no feedback will be created. Master Control allows the user to cancel out Recharge Mode, use any and all aliens through voice control, and become aliens with mind control. **Master Control can be unlocked through voice control by Azmuth, as well as by a user. It can also be unlocked by finding out the sequence of twisting the hourglass symbol. **Multiple safeguards protect the Master Control from being activated by unworthy users. This was once hacked by one of the Techadon Weapon Masters (Inspector #13). See also *Omnitrix, the Omnitrix of the main timeline *Assault Omnitrix *Ben 10: Alien Universe *Back in Action: Alien Universe *Ben Tennyson/Alien Universe, primary user of the Omnitrix *Gwen Tennyson/Alien Universe, temporary user of the Omnitrix (alternate timeline; Gwen 10: Alien Force) Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Level 20 Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology